A Twisted Mind
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: He's rich, famous, gorgeous, charming.. and to top it all off, insane. Richard Grayson isn't just your average playboy millionaire. Grayson has a sick craving for blood, gore and violence. He sets his next target on a exotic red head who some how manages to steal his heart and he himself begins to question his sanity. Who says it's too late to save a twisted soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Welcome, welcome! I am absolutely thrilled to start writing this story._

_The rating on this story will be M, for it will be gory and mortifying. There will be suggestive to sexual activity, also mentions of rape, but I do not plan on writing any lemons or smut. So if that is why you are here, sorry to disappoint._

_If you do not like character death then I would not read this._

_Many of you will not like this story, for it shall take a darker side to things. It is full of angst. And to be blunt, I am not sure if I am to end this story happy or sad. It all depends on when I get there._

_This story will probably take me longer to write than Cabin For A Week did (even that took me a while)._

_Not all of it will be dark, there will be a few light chapters.. other than that... you know._

_Please review, it is really motivating to know what you guys think of the story._

_Feel free to PM me anytime if you have any questions._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

He craved attention, money, popularity, lust and power.

He craved the haunting screams that pierced his ears as he laughed wildly.

He craved the sickening splat of blood that seeped through his hands as he tore bodies apart limb from limb.

But now.. now he craved _her_.

No, not just her body.. or to hear her scream his name with a voice filled with nothing but sheer horror..

He craved her _heart_. Her _love_.

And this would be the un-doing of him.

* * *

Dick Grayson let out a sigh. His startling cerulean blue eyes scanned across the grand ballroom lazily. His adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, was hosting a charity event downtown Jump City, somewhat far away from his cherished home of Gotham City. With him being the ward of Wayne Industries, he was expected to attend events such as these.

He was never too fond of ministering business parties or charity balls. All the guests ever seem to do was talk business.

Dick was rather bored with it all.

It was the same routine with these ceremonies. Stop for photos, greet the crowd, pretend to be actually interested in what people where saying, mingle, find a enticing young woman, dance, leave with said woman, sex, and then finally home. Right now, he was only on stage mingle.

The only reason Grayson actually cared to come to these parties, besides being the ward of Wayne Industries, was to keep his population with the public in high ranks. It meant everything to him to keep a high status, which he was doing an excellent job at.

He stuffed his hand in his coat pockets and leaned back a bit, an ebony lock flopped against his face lightly at the movement. Many woman swooned as they watched him roll his shoulders, his muscles rippling underneath the black tux he was displayed in. He adjusted his crimson red tie and looked around the bright ball room. The floors where tiled with a fancy cream and brown marble and a magnificent diamond chandelier hung above the middle of the room. The room was curved to a circular shape and large tables were off to the side for guests to eat and chat among each other. Richard tried to commemorate what the charity event was about, but he couldn't for the life of him.

A grin inched across his face as his eyes set on a curvy red head not too far from his position. Her red hair was in big curls that ended mid-back and bounced freely as she stepped to the side of the room for a breather. She was dressed in a tight fitting black silk dress with a sweat heart neckline that ended just below the knees. Her neck and right wrist were accented with pearls and her feet were complimented with 4" black stilettos. Simple, yet stunning.

Grayson swiftly headed over to the red head as the orchestra in the far right of the room played a slow song.

She was fanning herself with her left hand as her right clutched to a small black leather purse. He stopped just behind her and cleared his throat. She turned around and her clear blue eyes went wide as she caught hold of the man behind her. He flashed a dazzling smile and inwardly smirked as her mouth dropped slightly open.

"Hello." he greeted, knowing his deep and enchanting voice had affected her already. She straightened up and a light blush swept across her pale cheeks.

"Hey." she responded politely. Her eyes scanned over his figure hungrily and he felt a smug smirk quickly flash on his face before it turned back to its usual charming heart-melting smile.

"Enjoying the party?" he examined the girl more closely. She was curvy, a little too short for his liking, but she would do.

She let out a small laugh. "I suppose so." she held out her hand. "Barbara Gordon. But you can call me Babs."

He raised one black eyebrow. _Barbara Gordon? Might this be the daughter of Gotham's commissionaire?_

He looked into her eyes as he clutched her hand carefully and laid a soft kiss upon the top of her hand. His mouth lingered only for a timed moment. She blushed as he released her hand.

"Dick Grayson, at your service." He gave her a seductive smile and his emotions filled with pride and smug as her cheeks became redder and her blue eyes filled with lust.

"It's a pleasure." She responded, flirty. Her words drafted out in a sultry purr. He let out a chuckle and took a step closer to her, oh, that double meaning behind that word.

Besides, what would you expect from a perverted **murderer** such as Grayson?

"So, Gordon? Commissioner Gordon's daughter, I'm assuming."

She nodded. "Yeah. He's my father." She confirmed.

His mind began to rotate with seemingly endless ideas_._ He could hit Gordon right at home from this angle, his precious daughter was in the hands of Dick Grayson. Oh, it was _too_ perfect. But.. it was too risky.. now wasn't the time.. he must be.. patient. But that didn't mean he had to deny himself a pleasure filled night.

"Ahh, I see. Good man." he complimented.

She smiled proudly. "Yes, he is." she frowned suddenly. "But he's been pretty busy lately. He got put on that Robin case about a year ago and he barley has any time for me or his friends, let alone himself. He couldn't come tonight, so I took his place instead."

He nodded in understanding. "Same with Bruce. Except he's always been too busy for anyone. How goes the Robin case anyhow?" he asked casually.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the thought of the case. "Dad won't tell me anything, but I've heard him talking to himself a couple times and walked in on a couple conferences and phone calls. I know enough to know that they are completely stuck. It's been 5 years, and they still have gotten no where."

He let out a disappointed sigh even though his insides were burning with giddy delight. "Such a shame. It's disturbing to know someone like the Robin is still roaming the streets."

"Tell me about it, that guys just a big, sick creep. I'll sure as hell feel better when he's put behind bars, or better yet, sentenced to death." Babs grumbled, blue eyes flashing uncomfortably at the mention of said mad man.

Dick repressed the smile that threatened to break on his handsome face. "Won't we all." he looked around the ball room. "Say, care for a dance m'lady?" he held out his hand which she cordially accepted.

As they spun around slowly across the ball room, Dick's head began to pound with sickening thoughts once again.

This was all a game to him, and he was playing _everyone_. Not one soul knew of the mortifying deeds he played in the dark. None knew of the murdering thoughts that teetered in his mind. Many had come close, and when they did, they would become a part of the game.

How had he managed to make it so far? Because he was careful. He was perfect.

Not a thing out of place. Not a trace to lead back to him. He was excellent. He was perfect.

That is what he told himself, that he was _perfect_.

That beloved word, so.. alluring.

He had no room for mistakes, everything had to be precise.

One slip up and his carefully built kingdom of horror could come fumbling down, crumbling underneath his feet that wilted from his failure.

He slipped his hand lower down Barbara's back, tightening his grip. He pulled her closer to his chest as his fingers began to rub small circles on her back. He enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips grazing the silky dress..

Yes, it was oh so delightful to hear that the police still couldn't find a clue to who Robin was.

Robin.. such a fetching name.

Robin, the merciless killer. Named that because each victim was left with a feather from the bird of a robin placed onto their lips, like they were holding a rose.

He knew that leaving such a signature was a bit .. dramatic.. and disturbing.. but he couldn't help himself. It drove the police insane. What disordered human being could do this? Oh, the humor! Robin was leaving the police at the edge of their seats!

They used to humor themselves, what a silly name for a murderer! Teens in school joked, 'He be '_Robin_' you of life!', adults laughed, knowing that this killer would be caught soon.

Then their amusement turned to fear, and that fear became the air he breathed.

More and more murders of countless young girls. People became too frightened to walk the streets of Gotham alone, they huddled in groups. To the people, anyone on the streets of Gotham could be Robin.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew that he had developed a pattern. Young woman in their 20's or early thirties were usually the candy to the Robin's eye. Rarely were there any younger or older, unless they were incredibly attractive.

Dick believed that was a problem with most people inflicting evil upon others.. they didn't notice their patterns, that was their down fall.

You had to be aware of everything you're doing when involving yourself into business like this.

Most criminals got sloppy and cocky.

Some even got emotionally attached to their victims.

_Emotionally attached_.

Dick suppressed a shudder as he let his hands become a little firmer when dancing with Barbara. He could tell what she wanted by the way she was pressing her body closer to his and as her hand that was previously on his shoulder began to wander underneath his tux coat and on to his chest.

Dick smirked as he felt Barbara squirm underneath his touch. Woman could be so impatient.

How could a criminal become.. emotionally.. attached.. to one of their victims.. _especially_ if they were a woman?

Sure, woman were beautiful and warming but to his eyes they were nothing more than toy play things he used and threw away once he was done. He never saw himself falling in love with any being.

Dick Grayson had never felt love. He never planned to never feel love.

Love would become a hazard in this game he could not afford to lose.

Attachments were out the window.

Dick's blue azure eyes scanned across the pool of people. His eyes only searched for one particular person.

As Dick's eyes locked with gorgeous Bruce Wayne's, he sent a silent message that he was on a leave. Bruce only nodded and continued his conversation with the three men surrounding him.

He leaned forward to Barbara, placing small kisses against her neck. He basked in pride as goosebumps lifted on her fair skin. As his lips reached her ear he brought his voice down to a low, captivating whisper.

"Let's get out of here."

As he pulled back, he watched her lick her bottom lip unconsciously. His sapphire eyes faded into a dark pool of water as she nodded and he graciously pulled her from the dance floor.

Once Dick and Barbara had reached his car and they drove to his fairly large pent house, his mind began to fill with the ideas of attachment once again.

As they pulled into the driveway, he wondered what it would be like to fall in love with a woman.

As they neared the entrance, he thought of what it would be liked to adore a woman from body to soul.

As he stripped himself and Barbara of their clothing, he dared hope to imagine if a woman could love him so much that she wouldn't give a damn that he was sick and twisted.

He wanted to laugh. A woman would have to be as mad as him if she could get past all the murders he committed and his blood lust.

He almost did laugh. Why was he thinking such silly thoughts? Dick Grayson doesn't love. He couldn't love. Woman were nothing but rag dolls. Besides, there was no chance he would risk his glorious kingdom of fear and blood for one woman.

He would have to be more insane than he already was to let a mere woman change everything.

All thoughts disappeared from his mind as Barbara let out an aroused moan escape her now swollen lips that had been mashed to Dick's in a haze of pure lust as he placed her naked form on the bed.

Not _any_ damn woman could change his ways.

...

and _oh_ how mistaken he was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Review please! It would be greatly appreciated.__  
_

_Also this chapter was meant to be short. They will become longer the further this story goes._

_This is not a Babs/Dick story by the way._

_Alrighty, see you next update.(:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_hi there. (I may or may not be pissed at DC at the moment)_

_A certain character might be OOC. I guess we'll just have to manage._

_Also, if anyone has been keeping up with the New 52, anyone else terrified that they might kill Dick off? There are _so_ many rumors that he might not walk out of **Forever Evil**, and that honestly freaks me out. But there are also rumors that DC is just being sneaky, purposely startling us (with Nightwing being exposed to the world and all)._

_It's bad enough that DC broke up Starfire and Nightwing, caused Starfire to have memory loss, kill off Damian, paired Starfire with Roy, refusing to let Dick and Starfire acknowledge each other and expose Nightwing's identity to the world. I could list more but than I would _really_ begin to ramble. I just.. I really hope I am worrying over nothing (and they bring back Damian, I loved that kid). Having your favorite character in a movie, TV show, or in this case a comic book- being killed off- is one of the worst feelings._

* * *

_RING RING_

_What_ is that infernal noise?

_RING RING_

What was it doing in the dark?

_RING RING_

Oh, yes, maybe his eyes were closed.

_RING RING_

Dick Grayson's mesmerizing blue eyes fluttered opened reluctantly. He considered himself a morning person. The mornings promised a new day, a new adventure, well, you know what they say. But to be awoken by an aggravating, boisterous noise was _not _how he would be preferred to be roused at-

_RING RING_

His eyes flashed across his cozy, large room in his penthouse. His pupils stopped their adventuring when they had caught the clock on the far end of the room.

_RING RING_

-at 6:55 in the morning. Well, this time was considered _late _for the handsome billionaire. Why on earth was he up nearly an hour later than he usually rose?

_RING RING_

He rolled, stomach facing the ceiling so he could prop himself up right and lean on his plush pillows and square wooden head board. He dimly noted that he was shirtless and that underneath his soft, white, silk Egyptian sheets that covered his lower half- he was probably naked. Flicking his head to the right of him, he reached for his iPhone that rested on his red mahogany nightstand, blaring for attention. Without looking at who was calling him, he pressed the answer button and hung the phone next to his right ear.

"Grayson." he answered huskily. Clearing the frog in his throat, he awaited the person on the other line to answer.

"_Jeez, I was beginning to think you were still asleep. You busy?_"

Dick frowned. "Wally?"

"_The one and only._" His red hair best friend claimed cheekily.

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" Movement to his left, Dick turned to see the beautiful, naked, Barbara Gordon sleeping soundly and wrapped up in his sheets. He usually never took a woman back to his place, let alone drive her all the way back to his actual home in Gotham, so he was mildly surprised. He was glad she lived in Gotham, he didn't need some woman on his tail for a ride home back to Jump.

"_Jenny brought me breakfast. I just think she was making sure that there wasn't some girl sleeping next to me. Tried to catch me early._"

"And was there?" Knowing from past experience, said girl had caught Wally like that before.

"_Nope. I told you man, I'm really trying with her this time._"

Dick fought not to blanch, serious relationships disturbed him.

Funny, isn't it? Dick couldn't stand romantic relations with a woman, but he didn't mind ripping a heart out or two.

_Literally._

"_So are you busy today?_"

Dick looked to Barbara again. "No. Why?"

"_The guys wanted to meet up today, check out the arcade and go clubbing. What do you say, bo_ss?"

Dick rolled his gorgeous blue eyes at the nick-name, his black eyelashes skimmed his eye lids lightly. Wally had once worked for Dick at Wayne Enterprises before Wally had decided to take Track professionally and quit. Dick silently cheered him on in doing so, Wally had made it far. So far, that he was gifted the pleasure of being a track runner in the upcoming Olympics.

"Sure thing. What time do you want to meet up?"

"_Around 11. By the way, your stick in the mud for a cousin is going to be there._"

"What? Why?"

"_Gar didn't really explain, just said that he was bringing her._"

"Oh." Dick Grayson's cousin, Rachel Roth. She was blunt, sarcastic, and a drug addict. And she was loved for it. Rachel was the _only _woman Dick adored and respected. She was family to him, after all. And he loved his family. I guess we could presume that that was the only love Dick could muster up for a woman. Family love. Sure he respected his friend's spouses, but love was _not _the word he would ever use towards them.

Rachel was rich, just like him. Her father was a harsh but respectable man. He owned Roth's Construction work. Roth's Construction had actually been the builders for most Wayne buildings around America. You could say that Bruce Wayne and Tristan Roth had a firm deal going around. With money to spare, Rachel had become a drug addict for the last 2 years. Everyone was aware of it, but no one did anything about it. The only one who had ever tried to stop her was her long time boyfriend Garfield Logan.

Garfield Logan was another friend of Dick's. The herbivorous man was a bit odd and immature, but the company was great. And on rare occasion, he actually managed to be humorous. He owned his own organic vegetarian restaurant down town Gotham. The food was good and the food joint was popular, so money was spectacular. Except, Gar donated most of his money to the humane society or anything that involved animals and didn't spend it on himself like his friends did.

Another loyal friend was Victor Stone. Victor was the heir to S.T.A.R labs. Once Vic hit high school, he began his prep to become the next king to S.T.A.R labs. Just like Dick, only for Wayne Enterprises. In the mean time, Victor had joined professional football and played for Gotham City's Wild Cats. Vic was a softy (throw aside his strong demeanor on the field), an older brotherly figure. Dick would never admit it, but he looked up to Victor more than once in his life time.

"I actually haven't seen her in a while. It should be enjoyable." Dick continued. Which was true, it had been a couple weeks since he had last seen or spoken to Rachel. He expected to see her last night, but he was too occupied with a certain fair-skinned woman to the left of him to go in deep on that fact.

"_Well, you'll see her later. I'm going to hit the gym before we meet up. Oh, and boss? You might want to dip before the lady in your bed wakes up._"

_CLICK_

His best friend knew him well. Or at least knew him as well as he could and still manage to be safe.

Dick flexed his arms above his head, straining his muscles. The sheet surrounding his lower torso ruffled and swooned, revealing strong legs.

Still pondering why he had brought the naked woman wrapped in his sheets back to his house, Dick rose from the bed. With another stretch of his limbs, he stood and sauntered out of the room. Mind you, he grabbed a loose pair of black sweat pants that were rumpled up next to the door and slipped them on before exiting to the living room of his penthouse.

With a yawn, his feet carried his perfectly sculpted body out of the living room and into the kitchen where the cabinets were red wood, the floors were adorned with shiny light brown wood and the counters were precious marble. Opening his silver fridge, he seized one of the many V8 drinks stored in the chilling box. Practically chugging the drink down, he headed over to the bathroom closest to the kitchen. His seemingly perfect shaped toes (ever thought that having perfect, attractive feet were impossible? Dick Grayson was here to prove you wrong) sunk into the white, plush soft carpet. Just the way he liked it.

Once he had reached his desire goal and flipped on the bathroom switch, he stared at his drooling figure.

His body was perfect. Not too scrawny, but not too much muscle. Editors photo shopped for hours to give a person this body, when he had been basically born with it.

Was he cocky? Maybe, he would admit.

No, he wasn't cocky. Was he? Just very confident.

_Very confident._

In everything he did.. could it be considered cocky?

No.. a man like him.. he was perfect, it wasn't cocky to know this, right?

_There's a fine line between confidence and cocky._

He wasn't cocky.

_Yes he was._

Dick growled, his head churning painfully. He shouldn't doubt himself. It led to self destruction.

_Confidence. Order. Control._

Why did the voices in his head doubt him?

It was sciamachy, he was fighting his own shadow, things that didn't exist.

_Confidence. Order. Control. Confidence. Order.. Control.._

The words hummed through his mind like a lullaby. It calmed him, brought peace to his active and wild brain. Well, if anyone were to enter his 'at peace mind', it would be filled with a surprisingly disturbing calming feel.

Wagging his head to and fro, Dick flipped off the light switch and skittered back off to his bedroom to get ready and start the day.

Ah, the beginnings of a new day._ Who knows what could happen next?_

* * *

"Dick, you really live up to your name sometimes, you know."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel rubbed at her irritated nose, slightly bothered at the dry and sore patch beneath her nose that started to sting.

Garfield reached over and grabbed the hand pestering her own nose by the wrist. "Rae, cut it out, you'll make it worse." His forest green eyes frittered over her nervously as he ran his other hand through his gelled, clean cut dirty blonde hair.

Rachel's own dark blue eyes rolled sarcastically. "I can take care of myself, you know." she tugged hard at him, making him loose his grip and her arm slithered back closer to her curvy being. Tucking one of her long black strand of hair behind her ear, she snorted. "Hey, Al." she called to said man driving the limo that carried Rachel, Dick, Wally, Garfield and Victor. The red seats wrapped around the back and from left to right sat Victor, Dick, Wally, Rachel, Garfield and Wally. They dressed casually. Nice jeans, muscle shirts and their own signature hair styles (forgetting Victor on that last part). Also forgetting Rachel, who decided to wear a rather tight black dress that ended mid thigh and had long sleeves and a square neckline.

"Yes, Miss Roth?" The faithful butler named Alfred's voice rang out from the limo speakers.

"I told you, call me _Rachel_. How long till we reach this new club?"

"Old habits die hard, and it is not long before we meet our destination."

"Alright! Also Al, you can turn off the speaker button now. We won't be needing anything else." Wally cheered and added on the last part loudly. Slinging his arm around a now glaring Rachel. "You know, it's pretty great being rich and famous. We probably won't even have to wait in line to get in the club." A cheeky grin melted on his facial features, his red freckles looking even brighter and his clear blue eyes holding nothing but excitement.

"_Probably_, being the key word little-man." Victor grumbled with a roll of his dark grey eyes. Scratching at his bald, black head. Outstandingly, Victor looked quite handsome bald and could totally pull off the no-hair look. Lex Luthor had _nothing_ on him.

"_But- _usually." Rachel let out a girlish giggle.

"See?" Wally grinned, his arm still around Rachel. "Someone agrees with me."

"Well," Rachel swooned a little as she giggled again. "Figuratively speaking, someone has to."

"Jee, thanks Rach."

"Just doing my job, you fuck head of a-"

"Okay!" Dick laughed loudly to stop the fighting before it _really_ began. He silently prayed his mantra over and over in his head, praying not to snap at his friends for their childish behavior. "Enough with the druggie mood swings, let's just all relax till we get to the club."

"Hey, is Jen going?" Gar asked Wally. Dick was joyful that Garfield was here, he could switch a topic _so_ easily.

"She's still not sure if she can make it or not. If she can't, I'm stuck at the bar all night."

"Dude, seriously? That doesn't sound like you. Usually you would go off about how many girls you would try to score before Jen found out." Green eyes narrowed at him. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Wally?"

Wally chortled. "No, dude, it's me. Wally. The fastest man alive? Ring any bells." he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Sure thing Wal, sure thing. Don't you think Jen deserves better?" Victor snipped. Jennifer and Victor had shared romantic feelings once, but that ended as soon as he met Kareen Beecher. He fell for her, only to find out that she was cheating on him with a college buddy named Harold a year back. He was devastated and when he went crawling back, Jennifer had moved on to Wally. No hard feelings were brought up against him, but he still wanted the best for Jennifer. As much as he loved Wally, he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world.

Wally frowned. "I'm trying, okay?"

"Yeah well, how did that work out last time?"

Wally clutched at his heart in mock hurt. "Oh, ye of little faith."

Dick rubbed at his temples. "Can we stop the small bantering for now?"

"Sorry boss. Hey, you never did tell me who the lucky lady was that scored all the way back to your penthouse last night." Wally leaned forward, waiting for his best friend to spill.

"Barbara Gordon, lives in Gotham City. Commissionaire Gordon's daughter-"

"Oh shit!" Wally blurted. "You nailed the chief's daughter!"

"Pig." Rachel muttered as she cuddled up to Garfield, nuzzling his neck. Gar looked stunningly at Dick, amazed that Dick could nail that respectable hottie. Not that he would _ever_ say that out loud-

Dick cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we met at the ball and drove back to my pent house. Left her some breakfast and also a note saying that I was leaving early, saying thanks for a good time. You know, the usual adieus said to a one night stand."

"Was she any good?" Wally pondered aloud.

Dick smirked. "She was one hell of a ride."

Rachel scowled. "It's disgusting how you talk like woman are some items to use around."

"Oh, baby." Dick laughed jokingly. "That's the way society is now of days." _If only you knew.._

"Like I said, you _really _do live up to your name at times." She snapped back, leaning further into Gar's embrace. "At least you treat woman better than Gotham's Butcher. What a sick fuck."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted on Dick's face. Was there a new killer around? No.. that couldn't be.. Gotham was_ his _city. Perhaps.. A new name for the Robin? Pity, he really did enjoy Robin as a title.

"Who?" Gar asked, missing the dark look that flashed across Dick's face.

Rachel huffed, annoyed. "_Robin_, you idiot. Didn't you watch the news this morning?"

"Uh.." Gar grinned sheepishly while Rachel muttered "Of course."

Victor snapped his fingers. "I remember seeing that! Yo, it was crazy. How have they still _not_ caught him? It's been like what, 4 years?"

"The police said that they have everything under control and not to worry about it, so that means they must have some knowledge on who the freak is." Wally put in.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Rachel stared at Wally in disbelief, then at Gar who cleared his throat awkwardly. He believed it too. "_They_ don't _trust_ the public. They're lying to keep us in check. How would you think the public would react to hear that the police are fucking stuck, getting no where? To know that this -pathetic excuse for a human being-" she spat. "-Was running wild, not a dog on his trail? It's even worse being a woman. He's killed men in the past, but his main target are young woman."

They say in awkward silence, avoiding eye contact with Rachel. They knew she was right.

But Rachel wasn't done.

"They're giving him these fancy titles. Like they always do for sick people like him. The new one, this morning.. Robin, Gotham City's Butcher. What the fuck kind of name is that? We already feel insecure knowing a wild man is patrolling the streets of Gotham, giving him these.. vile names.. is it suppose to make us feel better? Azar, could you be more fucking stupid? Even I'm feeling on edge about the man.. you know.. it might not even be a man.. it could be a fucking woman. I just.." During Rachel's outburst, she had moved away from Garfield, opting to lean her elbows on her folded knees.

"Rae.." Garfield went to stroke her back tenderly and she visibly relaxed.

"Sorry.. just.. high.. and then talking about this.." She suddenly giggled. "Oh, that was ridiculous." Not able to contain herself, she exploded into near hysterical laughter.

I suppose this would be odd to others, with her raging mood swings and all. But the group was use to it. She could be concernedly depressed one moment and then deliriously happy the next. Without a doubt, the drugs being the main cause of her bipolar attitude. Surprisingly she wasn't bipolar, just.. drugs could bring out a whole different being than the one you know.

"I swear.. Rachel needs to have her own TV show." Wally laughed. "I would pay big money to see her drugged out, rambling on a stage."

Victor snorted. "That's because you_ have _big money to spare."

"Oh yeah.. forgot we were all rich." and the group laughed, well, almost the whole group.

Dick looked out the tinted windows of the limo. He didn't feel awkward about Rachel's outburst. He had prepared himself long ago for the horrid things he knew would come out of their mouths when ever the now Butcher of Gotham City was mentioned. In fact.. in a sick way.. the outburst made him feel.. _glorious._

He felt.. tingly. Like.. feathers were brushing everywhere, all over his skin. What a delightful feeling..

It was obvious that even his cousin.. that he loved.. was increasingly scared of Robin- even if she would never admit it.

It was putrid.. but it made him.. _happy_.

He was _happy _to know that he struck fear into the hearts of the tough. Happy to know that even his own family feared him, even if she didn't know it.

And he didn't feel shameful or guilty in the least even though he supposed any other weak man, would.

He felt.. giddy.. he wanted to bounce up and down in his seat with joy. Oh, he hoped they were near the club soon! He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain the bubbly laughter scraping through his lungs, aching to be released.

Luckily, Dick Grayson's crazed prayer was answered.

They felt the limo come to a stop and heard the loud clatter of voices from outside. Alfred's voice came ringing through the limo speaker;

"We have arrived at the new club, Starfire."

* * *

Pounding music. Bright neon orange, green and purple lights. Laughter. Incredibly sexual dancing. Chatter. Stolen kisses. Cheers. Caribbean alcoholic drinks.

This was club Starfire in a nutshell.

And Dick.. enjoyed it.

Being Dick Grayson, he was expected to attended places like this. Just like he had at the charity ball. He didn't like the ball, or raves, or clubs. But he really had no choice. His positive view from the public eye was a desperate matter. It had to be maintained at a high level.

It was a good thing all of Gotham, the state, America, -hell, basically the whole world adored him. He was Gotham City's young, 24-year-old Prince. And he was loved by everyone.

But.. Dick found himself enjoying the exotic club. Many different races of people and different style moshed together.

After spending some time with his friends, they had split. Jennifer had shown at the club and Wally had whisked her away to the dance floor. Rachel had instantly gotten a bloody nose the second they stepped into the club. Garfield had walked her to the ladies room to clean herself up. Rachel had cursed at Victor and Garfield for pestering over her bloody state and ended up crying a moment later, claiming the night was ruined. It wasn't a surprise when Rachel started laughing and came on to Gar on the way to the bathroom. Garfield had given them a thumbs up as Rachel basically sucked his face off and stumbled behind the corner near the bathroom. Victor had accidentally bumped into some sexy blonde, who Dick didn't grab the name of. A spark was ignited and they striked up a conversation directly. Dick had left silently, not wanting to intrude.

So here he was now, sitting at the bar, ordering some strong drink called a Tameran. He conversed with the cute Hawaiian bar tender, who was _definitely_ younger than the supposedly '29-year-old' claimed. She had also basically fainted on the spot when she saw it was Dick Grayson.

_Woman could be so pathetic._

He was sure he thought that before. In fact, now that he thought about it again, he reflected on that statement a lot.

After openly flirting with the bartender, he snatched her number with a seductive smile and gulped down his Tameran. Which, could only be described as spectacular.

He tapped his lean fingers nervously on the black marbled bar counter. He leaned on said counter, skimming his eyes across the sweat and lust filled crowd. His mind, swarmed.

_It has been too long._

Now is not the time. Friends are here.

_When has that ever stopped Robin?_

Soon.

_Soon isn't good enough, now, is._

Patience is a virtue.

_Is it for Robin?_

The handsome's gentlemen looked across the crowd with dark sapphire eyes. Eyes, that were his, but strangely.. _not._

And then he saw her.

_Perfect._

Lifting off the counter graciously, he smoothed his way towards the ravishing looking woman.

This woman was gorgeous, he could tell that much in the flashing lights that recolored everyone's pigment.

She was in a shimmery black dress that had a sweat heart neckline and ended a little further up than mid thigh. On her wrists were silver bangles and her feet were slipped into simple black stilettos. Dick presumed that she let her hair fall naturally, since it certainly looked like it, with the way it swayed freely to her mid-back.

As he grew closer, he compared this woman to the one he had a previous romp with. She was just about as attractive as Barbara. But sadly, he couldn't really compare much in the bipolar lighting.

Once he reached her from behind, he skimmed the fingers of his right hand down her waist has she swayed to the thump of the music.

She turned, ready to tell who ever was touching her that she wasn't interested.

However, she stopped cold when her large pupils met the one of Dick Grayson's.

* * *

"Well, I had a nice time dancing with you." the woman smiled kindly at Dick, a small blush forming on her round cheeks.

"The pleasure was all mine." he gave her a signature charming smile as he walked her to her car that was at the end of the street, a few minutes away from the club. He enjoyed the cool breeze that danced passed them. After being stuffed in that hot club for 4 hours, since 9, he welcomed anything that breezed by to cool him down. "Say, do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

She sighed, obvious disappointment splattered on her face. "As much as I would love to.." Understanding the real message of 'grab a bite to eat'. "I have to get home and get some rest. My best friend is moving up from the Caribbean to here tomorrow, so, you know." she shrugged with a bright smile, she couldn't wait to see her best friend.

Dick caught the frown that nearly slipped on his perfectly shaped lips. What a waste of time this was.

_Don't let her go that easy. It's been too long.._

"Could we not meet up after? As in, a date? I know a great Hawaiian restaurant down town." She headed off the sidewalk to cross the street, Dick following behind.

"Hmm.. well.. she does has plans to be meeting up with some old friends tomorrow that I don't know. I was invited but.. she'll understand. She's great like that." She stopped walking in front of a black KIA Soul parked to the side of the road. She turned to him, rubbing her arm nervously. "So, thanks for everything again and.. oh!" She opened the door next to the steering wheel. She bent over, digging through her car, searching for something.

Dick let his eyes travel over her behind, his mind began to fill with wicked, dirty, thoughts.

She grunted and stood up from the car, handing him a piece of paper with a phone number written on it.

"I'm free at 9 tomorrow, so call me around 7 or something?" she smiled hopefully.

Dick said nothing as he took the number and tucked it into the front of his dark jean pockets.

She let out a sudden 'eep' of surprise as Dick moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist as he connected their mouths. It only took a moment for her to respond and slithered her fingers through his ebony locks.

He moved her backward, hands running up and down her sides. Their mouths stayed connected as she fumbled back, falling into the seat of the car, just now remembering how she didn't shut the door. She moaned, granting more access to her mouth which Dick smugly accepted.

It only lasted for a few minutes, Dick unconnected their mouths and trailed hot, wet, open kisses down her neck and followed the trace of her sweat heart neckline. With one last searing kiss to her lips, he stood up with a grin while she laid on the seat, dazed.

"I really hope this isn't a fake number." he winked at her. _Or It'll be hell to pay.  
_

She looked at him dreamily, still feeling a bit foggy. "Oh." then what he said processed through her mind fully and she sat up with a laugh. "No, no. Of course not. Who would give a fake to _THE_ Dick Grayson?"

He laughed too. "I would hope it wouldn't be you."

"No." She giggled and shifted, sitting the right way in the front car seat. Reaching in her bra, she pulled out a single key. Dick said nothing and only lifted an eyebrow as she jammed the key into the car. "Well.."

He reached into the car, grabbing her hand. He gave her hand a soft kiss and a lingering look in his eyes.

"I do hope we see each other soon."

She blushed. "Of course. It was nice meeting you, Dick Grayson."

He grinned. "And same to you, Donna Troy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I betcha thought it was going to be Kori._

_Woops_

_I got the lovely idea of Gotham's Butcher from GuardianSoulBlade, bless them for the terrific idea!_

_Remember, feed back is great!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_So I won't be updating as often as I had originally planned to.__  
_

_My good friend died of cancer the other day. I consider myself bipolar at the moment because I can be incredibly depressed at one moment and then spit fire angry at everything the next. So it's kind of hard to write. I just can't come to the terms that he's gone.._

_He was such a great friend to me, to everyone. Everyone loved him. And I never got to tell him this. I never got to say goodbye._

_And that truly is heart breaking._

_Life can be short, it can be long. Never take anything for granted and tell those that you love, that you love them. You never know when someone or something can be taken from you._

_I loathe cancer. Just.. fuck you cancer. Fuck you._

**_Serious M warning in this chapter. Blood and drugs, oh joy!_**

* * *

Dick had a fantastic day planned out.

First, he would call Donna early. Sort out their plans earlier than scheduled. Then, he and Wally would stop buy the crack house and pick up Rachel's order. After this, he would then head toward's Donna's and take her on a nice dinner.

Maybe.

He waited patiently as he held the phone up to his ear. He expected Donna to be awake, it was almost 11 in the morning.

After a couple rings, and him wallowing around his kitchen, she finally answered.

"_Hello?_" she answered breathlessly. She must have been running for her phone, Dick concluded.

"It's nice to know this number wasn't fake." He said with a devilish grin, perfect teeth showing and all.

"_Dick? Oh, hey!_" she chirped happily.

"Hi. I hope I'm not intruding or anything.. is your friend over?"

"_Oh, no.. She's not here yet.. Won't be for another couple of hours. I hate to be rude but.. I expected your call later?_"

"I actually needed to talk to you about something. Nothing bad."

"_What is it?_" Despite his reassurance, he could hear the doubt and suspicion flow through her voice.

"Well, you know how I am _THE _Dick Grayson, right?" _You would either have to be an idiot or a hermit to not know who he was._

She hesitated, not sure if he was kidding or being serious. "_Yes..._"

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep our date a secret. Don't let anyone know you're going out with anyone tonight, especially me."

"_..How come?_" The suspicion rose.

"It's just with.. the paparazzi and everything.. They're like vultures. If they find out about this, they'll be all over us. I'm not embarrassed of you or anything, I just don't want them ruining our time together." _Because if they were to see what I had planned, it would be all over._

"_Oh_.._ Oh! Yeah, that's perfectly understandable. My lips are sealed._" He could tell she was smiling over the phone.

"Kay. Now that that's cleared, wear something fancy tonight."

"_Fancy? ...Alright. I'm looking forward to it._"

"Great, I'll pick you up around 9." He finalized.

"_See you later!_" And she ended the call witch a click of a button.

* * *

"Dick, you need yo lighten up sometimes." Wally complained in amusement as Dick wrapped his black trench coat around himself, arms crossed.

Dick raised an eyebrow behind his black sunglasses. "If the public found us here, we would be bashed on."

Wally clicked his tongue, shifting in the driver's seat of his red mini van. "I wouldn't be too worried. They haven't caught us before." He pushed his own black sunglasses further up his nose and readjusted his gray beanie with one hand, turning the car with the other.

Dick rolled his eyes. "That's because you have me with you, and I make sure you don't mess up."

Wally frowned, freckles twitching. "I wouldn't get caught."

Dick gave him a disbelieving look from the passenger seat and said nothing.

They often went to the crack house, usually to pick up orders for Rachel when she was too busy whoring around with Garfield and on a few occasions they went for themselves. But those were on special occasions like Wally winning a track race or something like that. Dick always made sure they were dressed to conceal their faces and took the mini van to ride incognito.

Dick wasn't too fond of drugs, they ruined your physical image. And with a damaged physical appearance, the public's eye strayed away.

That is _not_ what he wanted.

Plus he had a date tonight, it would be rude.

He wasn't sure how he and Wally started to be Rachel's drug pick up, but it was a regular thing now. It was normal.

"Well, _damn_." Wally whistled as they drove out of downtown area of Gotham, passing a tall woman with short brown hair. She was wrapped in a trench coat, like Dick, but the color was brown. Wally's eyes glazed over her exposed legs until they stopped at the black cloth sticking out from underneath the trench coat.

Wally looked back in the review mirror and Dick scowled.

"Watch where you're going, you're going to crash the car."

"Oh, _come on_! She was hot, admit it!"

"And too old for you."

"She looks like she's around Bruce's age."

"And I consider him an old man."

"Whatever, _Dicky_." Wally grinned cheekily before Dick sent a glare his way.

"Just drive."

It took a good twenty minutes to reach the crack house. It was located in an old neighborhood that was fairly nice. The neighborhood was one of the very few that actually had houses, they were rare in Gotham. Instead of houses, Gotham opted for hotels and apartments. Houses, condos and pent houses were in Gotham, but they were near the outskirts. Like Dick's own pent house.

The house was 3 stories (Basement included) and had fresh new white painting coated all over, making the house look brand new. It had a good amount of windows everywhere and a medium size front yard and in the back, the yard was about the same size. Figures could be seen moving around the crack house and a few cars were pulled up in front of the house so Wally parked across the street.

"Busy day." Wally dully noted as they crossed the street, waving to an elderly woman who was driving by. Dick nodded as they walked up the sidewalk and to the front steps of the house.

They stopped in front of the front blue door and Dick stretched his right hand out, knocking 3 times on the door.

When the door opened, they were mildly surprised. Two young boys, no older than 14, stood with crossed arms blocking the way to get in. They were obviously twins with the same flaming red hair and tanned skin.

"Uh.." Wally began, never having met the two before. "Hi?"

The boy on the right began to ramble something in Spanish to his brother before they turned to the two model looking men.

"_Code?_" The one on the left chirped in Spanish.

"Ah.."

"They're asking for the code." Dick said, having to know Spanish and 7 other languages.

"Shit. Dude, I don't remember. We haven't had to use the code in so long."

Dick cursed under his breath. How could he forget the code? Sure, he hadn't used in a long time but he should have practiced it just in case something like this happened.

"_Is Allan around?_" Dick asked in Spanish.

"_Who's Allan?_" The right brother asked, tilting his head.

Dick gave them an incredulous look. "_I know he's here. We've been here before, if we could just-_"

"_Sorry, we don't know who you're talking about. Can't come in unless you have a code._" The left brother interrupted rapidly.

Dick felt the vein in his temple throb. He_ hated_ being interrupted. His patience was already dying out with these two.. children. Children at a crack house. Not that he has never seen any here before, but these were two kids who he had never seen before guarding the door. They _had_ to know who Allan was to have this privilege.

Before Dick could reply, the group was greeted by a new voice coming from behind the two boys.

"Micheal! Malik! Who's at the door?" the voice called in Spanish, growing near.

The two boys turned and whipped out accelerated Spanish and Dick gave up trying to translate that. Dick felt his annoyance with the two boys grow. Not only were they not letting them in, they could speak English and failed to inform them. Waste of time.

A man appeared behind the two boys, eyebrows crossed. He had long black hair that was slicked back and dark eyes. He was tall, a couple inches taller than Dick and Wally, and had a swimmer's body. A grin erupted on the man's face as he saw Wally and Dick.

"Hey guys." The man greeted, shoving the two now confused twin Spanish boys out of the way.

"Allan!" Wally responded, giving him a hard clap on the back. "Thank god you're here, I couldn't understand a damn thing they were saying. Something about taco bell and sombreros is all I heard sputtering out of their mouths."

"Helpless as ever." Allan snorted as he pat Dick on the back, escorting the two young men into the house as the twin boys stood by the door again.

Wally ignored that statement and walked ahead of Allan and Dick, plopping himself on the cream colored couch of the living room.

Wally stretched out out like a cat, clear blue eyes searching the large white room with little decorations. "So, where's everyone?"

"Downstairs in the basement." Allan answered absently as Dick leaned against the wall that lead from the room to the kitchen. "We've got a lot of orders this week so Roy called in some extra help."

"Who's here?" Dick asked as he propped one of his feet on the wall, bending his knee and crossing his arms.

"Well, Roy's cousins are here. They were at the door. Mr. Fries is here, helping Pamela with a strong mix that one of our clients ordered."

Wally's eyes bugged out of his head. "Pamela is here?" Drool already began slipping from his lips.

Allan raised a black eyebrow. "Yes, down in the basement."

Dick shook his head. "Out of your league, Wal."

Wally grinned cheekily. "I wouldn't be too quick to stomp me down, boss. I mean, she was attracted to a dickhead like you before she was to Bruce so how could she deny such a sexy speedster such as myself?" Wally flexed his arms, kissing his muscles. "Plus, we we're _so_ close to getting it on in that closet before _someone_ walked in on us!" He shot a glare towards Allan.

Allan laughed. "Dick and Bruce _both_ had sex with her at one point or another, isn't that a little weird? And besides, I thought you were with Jinx?"

Wally's grin faltered. "Oh, _shit_. Jinxy. Forgot about her."

"And here I thought you were going to try harder."

"Dude, I am. But it's _Pam_. She's hot as hell. You can't deny that Dick, especially since you fucked her." Wally winked at him. "And you do have a soft spot for red heads."

"Why, Wally. Are you coming on to me?"

"You wish."

"Alrighty!" Allan clapped his hands together, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm going to grab Rachel's order. I'll send Pam and Komilia up here if they're not busy."

"Kom is here?" Dick pushed off the wall and seated himself next to Wally as Allan headed towards the room exit.

"Oh yeah, and a few others. Kom is leaving soon, so get some while you can." And with that, Allan left the two best friends to themselves.

Allan Garth, ex professional swimmer and hard core drug dealer. The man owned most of the drug systems around Gotham, even in a few other cities. After quitting competitive swimming, Allan turned to drugs. Just like his father had. The reason Allan had most of his power was due to his father, who had already began to bloom gloriously in the drug campaign. After Allan's father died, he took over and the business continued to grow. Allan had found Wally after he lost one of his track runs and it started to blossom from there. Allan had to be the best drug dealer in America. Just like Dick, he was extremely careful of his actions and left no evidence behind. In turn, he was able to deal and make drugs basically out in the open. No one would expect a wanted drug dealer to be housed in a nice home in a friendly neighborhood.

Dick held high respect for the man. He saw himself in Allan, except you know, minus all the murder, boredom and self obsession.

But it was nice to have friends in the crime business.

Even if said friend didn't know that one of his good friends was insane.

Dick and Wally turned to the exit door as they heard voices wafting around. Not a second later, two gorgeous woman appeared before them. One was a tall, thick, curvy woman with porcelain skin. She had long wild red hair and sea green eyes. She was dressed in only a lacy green bra and white short shorts. The woman next to her was just as tall and curvy and was tan from head to toe. With long flowing black hair and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue crop top and black short shorts.

"Pam!" Wally grinned, patting his lap. The red head gave him a sly grin and walked over to him, sashaying her hips before she straddled him.

"Wally," she purred seductively, stroking his neck and chest as he leaned on the back of the couch. "It's been so long since I've seen you." She pouted.

"Sorry about that, gorgeous. Busy living the rich life."

Dick rolled his eyes as the other woman, Kom, walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"And what brings you two here?" Kom asked appealingly as Dick ran his fingers down her exposed thighs.

"Pick up for Rachel. I should be asking you two the same. Besides, where are your suits?"

Kom sighed sarcastically. "I'm leaving in the next two hours. Came to give Allan a goodbye present and was greeted with another whole lot. And now you two showed up." She began kissing Dick's neck sensually. "And coming up here with our suits? Those are meant for making drugs, honey. Not sex. Pam and I needed a break."

"Where are you leaving to?" Wally asked as the red head he was making out with detached her red plump lips from his.

A cold glare sat on Kom's facial features. "Oh, my dear sister is coming to town today." she said with acid sweetness.

"Sister?" Dick raised an eyebrow. Kom never mentioned her family before, he assumed she had none.

"Yes." She spat. "I miraculously ran into her friend the other day and she told me she was moving to Gotham. So, naturally. I'm getting the hell out of here. I never stay in a place for too long and I believe I overstayed my welcome in Gotham."

"Hmm." He answered, not really caring. "Will you be back?"

"Eventually. Now, I didn't come up here to talk about this pointless matter. Allan is giving us time, so let's go." Not awaiting his answer, she stood from his lap and grabbed his hand. Ignoring the intense make out to their right, they strode from the room and into the many spare bedrooms located among the house.

It was a popular belief that Robin killed all the woman he slept with, which was not necessarily true. Robin had left many woman he slept with alive, examples being Barbara, Pamela and Komilia. But all with good reason.

He left Barbara alone simply because it was not the time to strike, patience was a great reward in the end. He left Pamela and Komilia alive because they were too close to home. If they both suddenly disappeared, notably after sleeping with Dick it would be suspicious and draw attention to him. All of his friends knew about his flings with both woman and he didn't have a doubt that they wouldn't begin to question him. That was the kind kind of attention he didn't want as Dick Grayson, rather the Butcher of Gotham.

As much as he wanted to dispose of them, he could not. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made to keep order.

And soon he would be making a lot more than he ever thought.

* * *

Wally sneezed, jumping in the passenger seat of the mini van. Dick passed him a glance from the drivers seat.

"Maybe you shouldn't take that anymore. You don't stop sneezing afterwards."

Wally smiled slyly, pulling out a tissue paper from his pocket. "Grabbed this from the house, watch." he ripped small wads of the tissue and waved it in the air before stuffing it in his nose. "See? No sneezing." his voice sounded pinched up and higher.

"Genius, really." Dick sarcastically praised.

Wally held up his hands in a surrender motion. "I know, I know."

"Say," Wally's still naisely voice pressed into the silence in the car after about 10 minutes of driving. "Why didn't you take any? Rachel has plenty to spare." Wally shook the giant brown paper bag in his hands.

"One, because Rachel will find out. She always finds out and I'm not in the mood for her shit. Two, I have to be out in public later, I am not letting a dose of drugs destroy my image."

"Party pooper, no cake for you." Wally muttered and opened up Rachel's paper bag, pulling out a bag filled with Heroin and a liquid container. As he mixed the two with one hand, he reached over to one of the compartments of the car, opening it he. He shuffled his hand around until they crumpled a plastic bag. Pulling it out and shutting the small opening, he stop mixing and took out a nice clean syringe from the new bag.

"You know it's bad to mix drugs together." Dick warned, eyes on the road.

Wally snorted, slightly suffocating from the tissue. "Well we can't all be as solid as you, Dicky." Filling the syringe, he waggled his eyebrows at Dick. Bending over so no one could look through the car window to see what he was doing, his left hand traced the crease of his right elbow as his right hand held the syringe.

"If you get any on the car, I'm not cleaning it up."

"Dully noted." Wally responded as he grabbed the syringe, lining it up to the place he found in the crease of his elbow. Breathing deep, he inched the syringe into his skin and pressed the button down.

"And what are you going to tell Jinx?"

"Huh?" Wally swiveled his head towards Dick as he pulled the syringe from his skin.

Dick passed him another glance, only this time giving him a look like he was stupid.

"Oh.. well. She already knows about this. No need to worry, boss." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of cool energy coursing through him.

"And Pamela?"

"_Shit _..I just won't tell her."

"And if she finds out?"

"May the gods have mercy on my soul."

Sapphire eyes snapped over to the red head. "I thought you were going to try harder?"

"I will this time."

"Sure Wal, sure."

* * *

"Right on time." Donna smiled as Dick opened the car to his red Lexus for Donna. She was dressed in a tube top dress that was a plain cream color that ended mid thigh. She had on a sterling silver necklace with a little star looped around it and black flats. Her black hair was twisted in a bun and she had natural shades of makeup around her blue eyes, she also carried a small black clutch purse. Dick was dressed in nice black pants, dress shoes and his black dress jacket. Underneath he had a clean white button up shirt. His usually untamed ebony hair was gelled to perfection.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my beautiful date." Dick smoothed out as he shut the door and walked over to the drivers side. Revving up the car, he pulled out of Donna's apartment garage and on to the streets of Gotham.

_Now, do it now._

No.. wait.

_Robin has waited long enough. Do it **now**._

"So, where are we headed this evening?"

Dick smiled. "Somewhere special. It's great, trust me. I go there all the time."

"Alone or with other dates?" Donna raised her eyebrow amusingly. She wasn't stupid, she knew what she was getting herself into by going out with this play boy.

Dick smirked. "You know the answer to that." he chortled charmingly, playing along and she giggled.

_**Enough**. Robin can't wait any longer._

After... do it after..

_Dick Grayson cannot interfere with Robin anymore, it is going to happen now. **Now.**_

Dick furrowed his eyebrows and began to pat his pockets with his right hand as his left steered through the crowded streets. He pinched up his face and mumbled under his breath and Donna looked at him worriedly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah.. I just.." He pat his pockets some more, itching around the smooth fabric. "I think I left my.." He cursed.

_Good.. good. Keep going._

Donna frowned. "Dick?"

He echoed her frown as he realized his pockets were empty. "Donna, would you mind if we drove by my home real quick?"

Donna's beautiful face took on a look of surprise. "Oh, yeah! That's fine. Is something wrong?"

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah.. I kind of.. left my wallet. To be honest, I was kind of in a rush to hurry over here. Sorry."

Donna smiled warmly and reached over to take his hand. "No worries, it's fine."

Dick gave another sheepish smile.

_Woman could be fooled so easily._

It only took twenty minutes to reach his house, and all the way the two chatted politely. Donna turned out to be a fine young woman. She could be hard headed and strong, but also soft and caring. She said she earned those traits from her best friend, who she was around almost constantly before she moved back to the Caribbean 2 years ago.

As he pulled up the penthouse, he offered for Donna to come in for a moment.

_Yes._

She agreed.

_Now is the time._

He helped her out of the car, holding her hand all the way to the penthouse.

_Robin has waited months for this._

He keyed in his penthouse, giving Donna a careless glance as she busied herself looking around the yard of penthouse with large, blue eyes.

"Entertained?"

Donna noted mutely.

_Foolish girl._

"My best friend, she would love this. The water view you get from here. And it's a pretty secluded area, she would love that too."

As they walked inside, he shut the door behind her as her beautiful eyes widened even further.

"Was she there when I picked you up?" He asked cautiously, he would not let some petty best friend ruin his plans.

She shook her head, bun waving. "Nah, she left earlier to go find her sister." She added with a mumble, "If she didn't ditch already."

Dick nodded, not really paying attention anymore. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I will only be a moment." He waved his hand towards one of the soft couches in the living room.

Donna gave an impish grin and skipped over to the couch and plopped herself down. Dick smiled, satisfied. He spun on his heel, heading towards his bedroom.

_Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes yesyesyesyes._

His mind was screaming at him. His heart was thumping painfully in his chest. Fingers shaking, he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the ground.

_Faster. Hurry._

She's not leaving anyways. How would she?

_Robin is impatient. Hurry._

His sapphire pools dipped in and out of a crazed gleam. His mouth began to water as he opened the mahogany closet door in the back of his room. This closet was his 'storage' one. The other one, across the room, held his clothes. Without needing to flip on any lights in the room or the closet for already knowing his way, he fumbled until he opened the drawer of the small wardrobe he knew was always in there. With a growing grin that bared his teeth, he hooked on to the handle of a pointed knife that lay inside.

Back with Donna, she tapped her fingers nervously on her knees. She still couldn't believe she was out with _THE_ Dick Grayson! The man was a god, from inside to out. Oh god, she was in his house! She couldn't wait to tell-

A thump interrupted her thoughts.

She turned, not seeing the cause of the sound. She shrugged and began focusing on the tapping of her fingers again. She hadn't told anyone of her outing with Dick. She decided she should wait till afterwards. Sure, he was being nice and all but let's be serious. The man was a known play boy. Donna knew there was a one and a million chance of him calling her again after this date. She made sure not to get her hopes up. She didn't mind though, it's the way things worked in the world now of days. You either got to go along with it, or get left behind.

She jumped as she felt a large hand stroke her neck from behind. She tried to turn, but the hand held her in place. A bit startled, she wondered what Dick was doing.

"Dick?"

"Shh," his soothing voice answered as his hand drifted lower. His other hand came around her left side, stroking her side with two fingers.

Dear, Gods, was he coming on to her _now_? Donna would admit, she would have at least liked to be romanced first.

Her thoughts slammed on their breaks as he felt her caress her right breast and his mouth hover over her right ear.

"Remember," He purred out and Donna closed her eyes. "No one can save you now."

Donna blinked her eyes open. "What-"

Her sentence was cut short as she felt an incredible sharp pain radiating from her side. With a gasp of shock and pain, she tried to recoil from Dick but his strong hands held her firm.

She screamed out in agony as she felt something sharp twist on her left side, causing a blazing hell to erupt within her body.

"What- stop!" She wallowed and tried to shove him off, tears pricking her eyes.

"Shhhh," he coed again and she whimpered as she felt the object inside her slip out, creating a sickening slick sound.

Her eyes widened with horror as she realized what he impaled in her was a knife. Fuming in fear,l she tried to shove him off again, barley managing to hold back a sob that threatened to bust from her throat.

Before she knew it, she was being man handled. Dick managed to sling her over the couch and pick her up, bridal style.

Dick made a 'tsking' sound. "We can't have you bleeding out on the carpet, can we?"

Her eyes bugged out as she clutched her side with one hand and attempted to hit him with her other free one. She cried out in pain as he struggling cause her whole body to shiver with a flash of unbearable pain.

Dick smiled charmingly at her before he tossed her into a bright empty room. The walls were white and the floors were light brown wood. Like a rag doll, she tumbled and skittered across the floor, earning a scream from her. The side where she was stabbed was on _fire_. She could _feel_ it. Her arms and legs felt crushed as she landed on them and she bumped her head quite hard on the ground. A dull pain ached in her temples as she curled herself into a ball on her side. The pain was blinding now. All she thought was she had to get away. Get away now!

"We can't have her getting away, can we?" Dick said aloud.

"Oh, she can't go anywhere. Look how she wallows." Dick answered himself.

Donna shivered in fright and pain, now he was talking to himself. Dick skipped over with a happy hop and a crazed smile. His eyes of wondrous blue, were _not_ his own.

Swinging up his leg, he gave a hard kick to Donna's back. Her back arched and she squealed. Arms flailed, exposing her side that was now bleeding heavily.

Dick tilted his head. "Why does she not scream louder?" he asked. "Is it not painful enough?"

Donna sobbed, tears blurring her vision as her hands came to wrap around herself again. "P-please-" she mangled out before Dick gave another hard kick to her back. A numbing pain slaughtered her insides before it burst into sharp aches. She screamed louder than the last time.

"Do not interrupt while she begs, Robin wants to hear it." Dick scolded himself. He walked over her and crouched down to her level. Blood pooled around his feet and around her curvy figure.

"R-Robi-in?" she gasped in horror, her sobs becoming louder. She couldn't die now.. no.. it wasn't fair..

"Oh!" Dick gasped. "She's found Robin out. What should we do?" he rubbed his chin, eyes locking on to her fearful blue ones. "Well, we can't have her telling anyone, can we?" Standing, he lifted his foot and sent a hard kick to her mouth.

Her top and bottom lip split open in varies places, pooling out blood and her nose began to drip with blood. She felt her head spin from impact and from the loss of blood. Sobbing uncontrollably, she lifted a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

Gods. She would never see her family or friends again. She would never be able to hug her mother again or quarrel with her older sister ever again. She would never be able to laugh at another one of her best friend's crazy antics.

She never got to tell them she loved them.

She never got to say goodbye.

Now crying in self pity, she closed her eyes and whimpered. "It h-h-urts. P-p-plea-se." Her sobs caused her to stutter.

Dick let out a demented and horrifying laugh. She begs, she begs!

"I'm afraid Robin wouldn't allow that. Robin has never allowed any of them to ever leave."

Donna's eyes snapped open and she swiveled her her head weakly towards his madly grinning figure. "O-thers?" That's right... That bastard! He's killed at least a hundred girls before over the last couple years. This.. lunatic. She couldn't let them get away with this. She wouldn't be able to go down knowing this would happen to another young girl.

Her hands shook without control as she reached out to swing at him. Dick ducked lazily, laughing. "She tries to fight, when was the last time that happened?"

"Not in a long while." Dick murmured to himself. "Robin is pleased to see not all woman are pathetic and shallow."

Taking in a gasp of air, Donna looked at him with so much hate.. if looks could kill, Dick would have fallen dead. "You bastard." She breathed out.

Dick tilted his head at her, his hair stilled gelled to perfection. "Profanity isn't very nice. Perhaps we should teach her a lesson." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the knife he used earlier.

Donna's eyes widened in panic. _Nononononono_.

He propped himself over her, his foot pushed against her stomach while the other was bent and the knee touching the ground. Staring at the still bloody knife with interest, he scrunched up his nose. "Not much blood on here, is there?" He looked down and bared his teeth in a maddening smile. He reached his free hand down, grazing his hand through the pool of blood that surrounded them. Bringing his hand back up, he stared at the blood that coated his finger tips.

Donna's head spinned and hammered, almost like the gods were thundering through her head. She felt incredibly faint and she was in a miraculous amount of pain.

Dick held the knife at the top of her exposed thigh. Applying pressure, he slit her skin with the knife all the way down to her knee. She screamed and sobbed as pain blistered from her leg. Dick, not completely satisfied, impaled the knife straight into her knee.

"AH! Please!" She wailed, desperate to make the pain stop. Dick cherished the terrified noises she was making as he skimmed the knife over her tear covered cheek, creating a deep gash. She weakly swatted at him, curling further into herself as she tried to bear through the pain that blistered through her body.

He brought the knife to her stomach, where he plunged it straight through. Her eyes bugged out and her body convulsed. Her lungs scraped for air and her hands flew to her stomach, gripping the knife that was still in deep. Her hands bled as he slowly slipped the knife out where they cut her palms.

"Plea-se.." She begged in a whisper, shadows clouding her vision.

Dick chuckled. "It pains to be beautiful, doesn't it?" He leaned down, kissing her bloody lips before he set down the knife and reached for her chest, caressing her roughly.

Another agonizing sob escaped her. "Why.."

Dick lifted an eyebrow as another maniac grin touched his handsome face. He leaned down to kiss her again, licking at the blood that coated their lips. Without answering, he laid his head down on her shaking chest.

It only took another moment.

Her heart beat slowed dramatically.

Donna could see nothing but the white room and the top of his black hair. She smelt the salty iron that poured from her veins. Heard her quickened breath. She felt nothing as her body numbed from head to toe.

With one last tiny gulp of air, her eyes rolled back into her head and her heart stopped.

Silence.

Dick stared at the.. body.. in fascination.

The voices inside his head were quiet...

Shaking his head, he hiked up Donna's dress and reached for the belt wrapped around his pants. Quickly grabbing a condom located in his pant pocket, he looked down at her. He shook his head in disgust.

_Pathetic girl.._

* * *

Dick looked down at his master piece.

Donna's battered and bloodied body was laid on one of the many docks located in Gotham. He laid her out on the very edge. Her legs were straight and closed, her hands were crossed across each other over her still chest. She was still in her clothes that she wore before, but this time her hair was freed and surrounded her like the rays shooting out from the sun. Her face was anything but peaceful.

Clapping his hands together, he leaned over the body and let the smell of the ocean and the sounds of the rippling waves crash together calm him. He stared up at the moon that shone down in all its glory.

Rocking back on his heels, he reached into his pocket to pull out a simple Robin feather.

With a soft smile, her parted her lips and laid the feather there.

At that moment, he began to think back on Donna's question.

_Why_ indeed?

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Don't worry guys, you'll get Kori soon. And sooner than you think_

_Given the circumstances of my friend passing away, this chapter was incredibly hard for me to write.. With the death scene and all.. but I pushed through._

_(Especially because Donna is one of my favorite characters, but I promised character death so..)  
The death scenes will get worse as they go on._

_I'm trying to find the happiness in his death, like he isn't in pain anymore._

_I'm holding on to the fact and trying to be as strong as he was._

_R.I.P, A.D. We love you._

_Also: Pamela = Poison Ivy, Micheal and Malik = Ma`s y Menos, Mr. Fries = Mr. Freeze, Komilia = Blackstar and for those who don't know Donna = Wonder Girl._

_Annnd I am not entirely sure how Heroin works you guys, I'm just going off of what I was told in the past. I don't want to look it up on the internet that would be an awkward situation if someone saw that and confronted me.  
But seriously don't do drugs guys.  
_

_They're bad for you. ( [Sarcastic exhale of breath and response] Nooooooooooooooooooooo wayyyyyy )_

_oh yeah murder is bad too. Don't do it. please_

_P.S does Dick remind anyone else of Gollum/Smeagol in this chapter? With the way he talks/talks about Robin in this chapter. I didn't notice until half way with writing the murder scene._


End file.
